Lily's Story
by Bing Bing 9312
Summary: Lily wakes in bed with a man she doesn't immediately recognize. As the man awakes, he whispers, "Good morning love." With this simple phrase, Lily's eyes fly open as she remembers everything leading up to this point in time. This is Lily's story.
1. Starting Off With A Good Note?

Chapter 1: Starting Off With A Good Note?

The first thing that registered in Lily Evans' mind was that she couldn't remember anything from the night before. Her mind was empty and that scared her. The last time that she had blacked out, she had wound up in a car with a creepy old man. What happened?

She tried to roll over onto her stomach and her breath hitched. There was something holding her by the waist. She took a deep breath and looked down. Male arms were wrapped around her naked body. She froze and one thought drifted into her head. Who was in bed with her?

She tried to shift enough to see the man's face but was stopped by a twinge of pain between her legs. Oh Merlin! She was freaking out and started breathing hard. She was about to scream but instead clamped her mouth shut and held her breath when she heard a groan. The man was awake!

He clutched at her waist tighter and snuggled closer to her. Then he realized that she was awake. He nuzzled his head into her neck and whispered huskily, "Good morning love". Then she remembered everything. It all started on the 21st of October; about four months ago.

* * *

She was in History of Magic. She was wearing her school uniform without the robes; showing off all of her curves. Her hair was cascading down her back. She had her head held up in her hand, spacing out, when it began.

Behind her sat the marauders; James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. They loved to break the rules, cause mischief and mayhem, and be the center of attention. Right now they were doing at least one of those things but probably two.

There were only supposed to be two people per table but they refused to be separated. They said that it was a crime to stop them from planning their pranks in a class that they would otherwise be sleeping through. So, she ignored them, knowing that she wouldn't be able to stop them and instead would probably make Potter start flirting with her again. She gave a small sigh at the thought.

Lily's sigh was so small that no normal person would be able to hear it. Of course, Sirius Black wasn't anywhere near normal and his hearing was no exception. He looked up and realized that it was his animagus senses kicking in that allowed him to hear it.

Nobody else heard the sigh. Except, he knew, for Remus because of his keen werewolf senses, but Remus was so used to it by now that he didn't even twitch. Sirius looked over at Lily and looked her up and down. 'Holy crap!' He thought 'She looks so sexy right now!' Then he remembered that she was off limits because James had "fallen in love with her". He rolled his eyes as he thought this. Really, James just wanted to have sex with the hottest girl in their grade for bragging rights.

Now, anybody that knew Sirius, knew that he had a reputation of going through girls as fast as he went through detentions. He had a new one every day. But truth be told, most of the girls were flirting with Him and he had only had sex with a handful of them at most. It was James that just wanted girls for the sex and attention. Looking back at James, Sirius heard him asking Remus advice on how to ask Lily to the Halloween Ball. Again, Sirius rolled his eyes.

It didn't matter how or how many times James asked Lily out, the answer would always be no. That might have been Sirius' fault though. He had told Lily on the train in their first year that James was an egotistical prat (which was still true to this day) and that she shouldn't mingle with him. Of course, a few days later, he found out how wrong he was (except for the egotistical prat part).

Sirius found himself in James' company often in those next few days and Lily watched on with narrowed eyes. She couldn't believe that her first ever friend was hanging out with a guy like that. That weekend, Lily had hunted Sirius down and confronted him. He had tried to explain to her that he had been wrong about James and that she should try talking to him but she felt betrayed and didn't listen to a word that he had said.

After that, they didn't talk much but throughout the years, whenever one of them really needed somebody to vent to, the other was there. A piece of there friendship still remaining.

Sirius sighed and Moony quickly broke off his conversation with James to look at Sirius in fear that he had gotten bored because when Sirius got bored, bad things happened. James and Peter also looked at him. Sirius looked at them and smiled to show that everything was okay. The others looked at each other unsure, but went back to their conversation anyway.

Sirius looked away from his friends ashamed. He had never told James how he used to think about him, or how he had felt when he found out about Remus' furry little problem. Nor had he told any of them of how he felt (and still does feel) about Peter and his idiocy. And most importantly, he hadn't told them about his friendship with Lily or how he felt about her.

He had started having feelings for her in fourth year after she had come to him near tears. She walked up to him and his friends all cool and collected and asked to talk to him. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was upset so he quickly agreed. As soon as they were in the Room of Requirements, she had started to break down. She clutched at him and cried. He held her for hours on end before she finally told him what had happened.

She clung to him as he comforted her. He whispered to her that everything was going to be alright; the best advice he could give her considering every time he looked at her his heart started beating faster.

Sirius looked back at Lily and nearly groaned at the world for being so cruel to him. Lily was twirling her hair with her finger and happened to be sitting beside an open window; making her scent of strawberries and cream float back to Sirius' extra sensitive nose.

He watched her for a few more minutes, fantasizing about running his fingers through her hair while they kissed, until he heard, "Padfoot, what do you think?" Sirius snapped back to reality to see James and Remus staring at him. No Peter. He must have gotten angry and left. Sirius scratched his head and asked, "Umm, sorry. What was that James?"

Remus shook his head, softly laughing and James was in disbelief. He asked, "What is wrong with you? You've been spacing out all week!" Sirius looked away and said, "I guess I've just been a little preoccupied. I've had a lot on my mind." He felt guilty for not telling his friends the complete truth but he didn't want to have the fight that would surely come with it in the middle of class. Even Binns, the ghost teacher, would notice that.

"Well, you better deal with your issues before the quidditch match this Saturday." James said with his eyes narrowed. Sirius had forgotten all about the match. What was he going to do? If he didn't ask Lily out before the match, he wouldn't be able to focus. If he did ask and she rejected him, he would play terribly. She was still angry at him for befriending James. If he asked her out, it was likely that she would turn him down. The only semi-good choice was to try and play to the best of his abilities and try and keep his head in the game. He would ask her out afterwards. Just then he caught her scent again and groaned. He had terrible luck. He cursed loudly.

The entire class, minus the teacher, turned around to look at Sirius, Lily noticed. Srius glared at them all and most of them averted their eyes back to the front of the classroom. But for those that didn't, Sirius snapped, "What're you looking at?" They all looked away. Except Lily.

Sirius felt the eyes on him and turned his head towards her. She gave him a worried look and he shrugged. She noticed, though, that he was smiling as he looked at her. She was glad. He had been acting weird. Lily still wasn't convinced though. She pulled out a piece of parchment and started to write a note to Sirius.

When the note landed on his desk, he wasn't surprised that he had gotten a note, but that it was from Lily, the head girl. He opened it and stared at her neat scrawl.

_You've been a little off this week. Are you alright? =)_

He smiled and the note passing began.

_I'm fine. Thanks._

_That's a lie and you know it. Now tell me what's wrong or I'll tell your little brother that you cried when you were disinherited. =)_

Sirius' eyes opened wide as he read this and then he narrowed them and wrote:

_You wouldn't dare._

_Try me. . . Let me in Sirius. Don't be so damn secretive. What's wrong? =)_

_I'm having. . . girl issues._

He looked away as she read the note. Lily looked up at him to see him watching his fidgeting hands in his lap; a sign that he was nervous, she knew. His hair was covering his face, and she realized that he was probably turning red behind his veil of hair.

_What kind of girl issues? =)_

He smiled, realizing that he was wrong. Lily wasn't going to look down at him or make fun of him. He knew because she still wrote smilies after her notes. Then, he decided to open up to her like she had asked.

_Well you see, there's this girl. Her name is Lily. She's beautiful, smart, kind, and considerate. She's the best. She's a great friend. The problem is that I've started to have feelings for her.-_

At this, Lily glanced up at him. Her breath hitching, her heart beating quickly, and her mind racing. He smiled at her shyly. She continued reading the note.

_-Now, I'm hoping that she could be more than a friend to me. I would love for her to be my girlfriend. If only she could get over my friendship with the egotistical prat next to m. Do you think she could? You think she'd want to go out with me?_

Sirius held his breath as he opened the note and began to read it as soon as she passed it back to him.

_She would be an extremely lucky girl to have you as her boyfriend. Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend Sirius. =) =)_

Sirius closed his eyes and let out the breath he had been holding. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach leave and the anxiety that he had felt was replaced with excitement. She said yes! He licked his lips and quickly wrote a response.

_No, I'm the lucky one. Meet me after classes? In the RoR? _

_Sure. . .Sirius, your note- it was sweet. =)_

Lily passed the note back to him and watched as he blushed. She smiled and bit her lip as Sirius looked over at her. He lost the embarrassed look and adopted one of surprise. He had only seen her bite her lip with one of her past boyfriends. One she hadn't stopped dating willingly. He had been killed during one of Voldemort's attacks on Hogsmeade.

Lily had started that habit a few months after she started dating the guy, Jack Force, when she had decided to let him go to second base. Then he died on their next date and she hadn't gotten that look since. But Sirius could see it as he looked at her now. He had done that. He had made her feel that way and he knew automatically that she felt the same way about him as he did about her.

_You are extremely sexy when you bite your lip like that and it's turning me on. If you don't stop, I might have to come over there and make out with you._

Lily blushed. She giggled and wrote:

_Well, I don't plan on stopping anytime soon, so how about you come over here and make good on your word. =)_

Sirius grinned and was about to get up to do exactly that when the bell rang. He quickly wrote something down on the parchment and dropped it on her desk before leaving.

Lily grabbed it and left for transfiguration. When she was settled down at her desk and her teacher had begun rattling on, she pulled out the note and read:

_I think that you're happier about going out with me than you let on. You bit your lip. You haven't bitten your lip since Jack. We'll talk later. See you sexy._

She looked up at Sirius and smiled. He smiled and then got a panicked look. Professor McGonagall, the teacher, was right behind Lily. She turned around and saw the professor looking at her sternly. Lily grabbed for the note but McGonagall already had it. Lily closed her eyes in disbelief and prayed that the strict teacher wouldn't read the note aloud.

The professor quickly walked back up to the front of the room and placed the note on her desk and Lily and Sirius thought that they were saved. Then McGonagall sat down, held the paper under the light, and said, "I believe Miss Evans has something she wants to share with us class."

The students all looked over at Lily who was blushing furiously. Then McGonagall said, "And if I'm not mistaken," The class looked towards their teacher and she continued, "this is Mr. Black's handwriting. Is it not?"

Everyone looked to Sirius but he just stared at McGonagall coldly.

"I'll take your silent glare as a yes Mr. Black." said McGonagall as she put her reading glasses on. Lily bent her head down so that her hair covered her face so that her classmates couldn't see her embarrassment and anger. Sirius, on the other hand, stared straight at his professor with anger until she started to read. Then he gathered his things and walked out of the classroom. As he did, McGonagall said, "If you leave you will receive a week's worth of detentions." He didn't even pause for a second.

After he left, McGonagall started reading the note to the class.

"Miss Evans wrote, '_You've been a little off this week. Are you alright_?'" The class smiled and snickered. McGonagall continued.

"Mr. Black replied with a simple, '_I'm fine. Thanks_.'" Somebody muttered, "Boring."

Continuing, McGonagall said, "'_That's a lie and you know it. Now, tell me what's wrong or I'll tell your little brother that you cried when you were disinherited_.'" The class started laughing like crazy and calling Sirius a baby.

Then, in the defense of his friend, James stood up and yelled, "Shut the bloody hell up! Sirius didn't cry when he was disinherited. He was as happy as could be. So just leave it alone. And if his brother hears about this, or any other Slytherins for that matter, you're going to find out what it's liked to be pranked by the combined forces of the Marauders and the Prewitt twins. So stuff it if you value your face!"

"Yeah!" came the yell of the Prewitt twins. Only, they weren't in that class. Everyone looked around to try and find them when they entered the room and one of them said, "Sorry, heard the raucous," The other continued, "and decided we wanted," They both finished, "to be part of the action." Then, they saw the look on the professor's face and said, "However, we'll just be going now. Bye!" Then they left and McGonagall returned to her reading:

"Mr. Black has written, '_You wouldn't dare.' _Miss Evans replied, '_Try me. . . Let me in Sirius. Don't be so damn secretive. What's wrong?' _Mr. Black said,_ 'I'm having. . . girl issues.'' _The class burst out laughing and for a split second James was about to threaten them again but figured that if Sirius was stupid enough to admit to something like that, to a girl especially, then it was his problem.

Just then Lily stopped being embarrassed and got angry. Really angry. She gathered up her things and stood up. She yelled, "You people are horrible! To make fun of other people because they're having problems is terrible! Why can't you just leave him alone?"

She grabbed up her things and left the classroom to find Sirius. However, the class didn't care and waited for McGonagall to continue. James was about to leave but Remus pulled him back into his seat. Remus whispered, "We need to know what he was talking about. Plus if things get out of hand, we need to be here to stop the idiots from going around telling people." So James nodded and turned his attention back to McGonagall.

McGonagall started again, "Miss Evans asked, '_What kind of girl issues?_'. Mr. Black's reply, '_Well you see, there's this girl. Her name is Lily. She's beautiful, smart, kind, and considerate. She's the best. She's a great friend. The problem is that I've started to have feelings for her.-'" _The class, with wide eyes stared at James who had his face towards McGonagall with a cold, blank stare._ "'Now, I'm hoping that she could be more than a friend to me. I would love for her to be my girlfriend. If only she could get over my friendship with the egotistical prat next to me. Do you think she could? You think she would go out with me'_

James had his mouth set in a sneer with his lips curled up, showing that he was grinding his teeth. His knuckles were turning white from grasping the edge of the table so hard. However the professor didn't see this and read on, "'_She would be an extremely lucky girl to have you as her boyfriend. Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend, Sirius.'"_ James was breathing hard and ready to kill but managed to stay in his seat.

"'_No, I'm the lucky one. Meet me after classes? In the RoR'. 'Sure. . .Sirius, your note- it was sweet.'" _Some of the boys in the class snickered and the girls giggled. McGonagall went on, "'_You are extremely sexy when you bite your lip like that and it's turning me on. If you don't stop, I might have to come over there and make out with you.'" _The class was in heaven. They had never heard so much material to make fun of a person all at once. James, however was not. He was currently being held down by Remus.

"'_Well, I don't plan on stopping anytime soon, so how about you come over here and make good on your word.' Miss Evans replied. 'I think that you're happier about going out with me than you let on. You bit your lip. You haven't bitten your lip since Jack. We'll talk later. See you sexy.'" _

The class was in shock and James used it to his advantage. He threw himself against Remus to get him to let go. Remus released him to catch himself and James jumped up and stalked quickly out the door to go find Sirius. Remus groaned and cursed himself. He stood up to see Professor McGonagall watching him with her eyebrows raised. It was obvious what she meant. If Remus left he would be gettin detention too. So, Remus cursed again and sat back down.

McGonagall, got what she had wanted though. She made her point. Nobody would be passing notes in her class again. She stood up, walked to the chalkboard, and resumed teaching.


	2. A Note of Consequences

Previous Chapter:

The class was in shock and James used it to his advantage. He threw himself against Remus to get him to let go. Remus released James to catch himself and James jumped up and stalked quickly out the door to go find Sirius. Remus groaned and ran after him.

McGonagall got what she had wanted though. She made her point. Nobody would be passing notes in her class again. She stood up, walked to the chalkboard, and resumed teaching.

_(A. N: WARNING- this chapter is a little… darkish. In this chapter, there are some rape scenes. Not __too__ graphic but it is kind of… vulgar?)_

Chapter 2: A Note of Consequences

As he walked through the halls, Sirius was almost caught out of class by Filch, the nasty and grumpy squib caretaker at Hogwarts. After he cooled off some, he decided to go back to his dormitory to take a nap for the remainder of Transfiguration and maybe through the rest of his classes.

He had lain on his bed with his eyes closed for a good 15 minutes but he couldn't sleep. He was too worked up. He sat up and looked around. There! His broom was laying on the ground under his bed, peeking out just enough for him to spot it. He would go flying. That had always been a good way to clear his mind. Maybe it would help. Picking up his broom, he quickly strode out of the castle; making his way down to the pitch. He jumped onto his broom and started flying, quickly losing track of things.

* * *

Lily fumed as she stomped up and down the hallways, yelling at the caretaker that she was head girl when he tried to bust her for being out of classes. Finally, she flopped down outside of Myrtle's bathroom, near tears. She took a moment to think.

Storming around wouldn't do her any good. She needed to find Sirius. He was probably as angry as she was. But where would he go? She thought on it and realized that she just didn't know him well enough to know where he would go in a situation like _this. _

However, she knew where he was _supposed _to be after classes. She would just have to wait in her dorm until then. When she reached her dorm, she shrugged out of her robes and sat on her bed to wait.

* * *

James was FURIOUS! 'How could Sirius do this to me? He had no right! Lily's mine!' James rounded another corner and once again found nothing. He checked all of the unused classrooms but there was nothing there.

He thought, 'Think, James, think. You'll figure it out. Where would Sirius go when he's upset?' James shivered as a breeze floated through an open window. 'That's it! Sirius is out flying!' James considered for a moment if he should go confront him. Then he got a better idea. He sneered with happiness.

'It's perfect!' He thought viciously. He knew what he was going to do.

He turned around and headed for the secret passageway that would take him to the seventh floor. He was going to the Room of Requirements. And when they got there later that night, he would confront them. Then they would pay.

His eyes narrowed and his evil grin widened. Oh, yes. They would pay.

* * *

Sirius flew around for what felt like forever but was actually only an hour and a half. But, after a few more minutes of flying, he knew it was no good. Even the fresh air couldn't clear his head. So with a sigh, Sirius landed and stored his broom in the locker room. As he walked back outside and off the pitch, he caught a glimpse of a couple sneaking into the bushes by the lake. His anger escalated and he picked up a rock and threw it as hard as he could at the whomping willow. The tree hit the rock back and Sirius had to duck to avoid being hit by the rock. The tree had good aim.

He took a deep breath and noticed that he felt a little better. So, he just needed a way to get rid of his anger by physical means. He looked at where his rock had landed and saw a bid fly into the forest. Perfect.

He ran into the forest and quickly transformed into his dog animagus form. After that he ran. He wasn't looking for any specific place in the forest or anything like that. He was just running. And it helped a lot.

* * *

As James waited in the Room of Requirements, he worked on the finishing touches of his plan. He wanted to make sure that it was the best way to make them both pay. With only a few minutes of doubt, he decided that it was the best plan that he could think of. So, he settled into a chair and waited for them to come.

* * *

When the clock told that it was fifteen minutes until the end of classes, Lily couldn't wait any longer. It would only take about five minutes to get to the RoR but she couldn't wait in her dorm any longer. So, she headed out, intending to wait for Sirius there. Not knowing that what she would find there would change her life forever.

* * *

Finally, Sirius transformed back when he almost fell into a ditch. He checked his watch and realized that he was going to be late to meet Lily in the RoR if he didn't hurry back. He transformed once again and ran back to the edge of the forest. When he was almost out, he transformed human once more and ran, normally, up to the RoR. When he got there, it was only five minutes past. He took a deep breath and walked in.

He didn't know that Lily had been there for the last fifteen minutes. He didn't know that James was inside. He didn't know that James was so angry that he could come up with such a disgusting plan. He didn't know that he had made a mistake leaving Lily alone. And he definitely didn't know that that day would change the rest of his life.

* * *

_ROUGHLY 2:40 P.M._

James looked at the clock for the third time in the last minute and continued his pacing across the floor. He didn't want to wait any longer. He wanted to go and find Sirius and Lily NOW. He knew what he would do when he found them. But no. No, he would stay right where he was. If he went searching for them then he might not be able to find them and he might miss his opportunity here. No. That wouldn't do at all. He would just wait.

He looked at the clock again. Still a good ten minutes to wait. Just then, he heard the room shift as another person was about to enter. James quickly threw himself behind the door. Then someone walked in.

It was Lily. Well, dang. That messed up his plan. He had banked on Sirius coming first. Oh well. That wasn't that big of a deal. He just had to revise his plans slightly.

As Lily walked in, James quickly stunned her. He pulled her out of the way and shut the door. He grabbed her unconscious form and dropped her on the bed. He tied her wrists together and then to the headboard. He took each leg and tied it to the bedpost at the end of the bed so that her legs were spread far apart. Then he gagged her before waking her.

As Lily awoke, she tried to roll over only to find herself unable to. She opened her eyes to see Potter standing next to her; sneering in disgust. Her facial expression changed to one of confusion. She tried to sit up to ask him what was going on but, like before, she couldn't move. Her eyes went to her tied up legs and arms and her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

She looked back to Potter and saw him not sneering, but smirking. She tried to ask what was happening but couldn't. She was gagged. She looked up at him again and he was grinning. But this wasn't a happy grin. No. This grin was one of viciousness.

Lily's eyes darted all over the room as tears leaked out of her eyes. Her breaths started coming faster and shallower. She was beginning to hyperventilate as the adrenaline rushed through her. She started thrashing around as she realized _exactly_ what was about to happen.

James rolled his eyes and yelled for her to knock it off or else. She stopped thrashing immediately. She didn't know exactly what would more he could do to her than what he already had planned but she really didn't want to find out.

Her chest moved up and down with each quick breath she took. Her eyes darted around the room for _anything _that could help her but found nothing. Her eyes once more found James but this time they stayed there. He looked down at her with that vicious grin and said, "Well, I guess it's time. You see, after you left, McGonagall kept reading the note and I heard her read that you would be meeting Sirius here after classes. So, I came here and made my plan. How could I hurt both of you to make you hurt the way I do?"

Lily sobbed and made what sounded like a grunt through her gag. James ignored her and continued on, "Then it came to me. Why would Sirius want to meet you _here_? There are other places you could have met that you wouldn't have been found. Then I realized. He was bringing you here so that he could have sex with you."

Lily shook her head as she tried in vain to convince him. Of what, she wasn't exactly sure. Was she trying to convince him that he was wrong about why Sirius asked her here? Or was she just trying to get him to let her go? She didn't particularly care. She just wanted _away_ from there. Away from Potter. However, it did her no good. He just kept going.

"I was even angrier when I realized this, of course, but I didn't let it get to me. I kept my head and voi la. I had my answer. If Sirius was so keen to fuck you," Lily cringed but James never faltered in his explanation, "then the perfect revenge would be to take the one thing from you that he wanted. Your virginity. So, I waited in here. You came, I tied you up, and now we've come full circle. So, now that you know _why _this is happening, it's time for me to execute my plan."

He put his hand on her cheek and smiled that vicious smile. She jerked her head away and he chuckled evilly. He grabbed her jaw, forced her to look at him, and said, "Don't worry. This'll be fun. I'm sure you'll enjoy it almost as much as I will." Her eyes filled with tears as he let go of her face and she shook her head and tried to plead with him but the gag muffled her words.

James stripped down to his boxers and then climbed onto the bed between Lily's legs. He moved up to put one leg on each side of her stomach and knelt. He used both hands to rip her button-up shirt apart; making the buttons go flying.

He held her down with one hand as she began to thrash again and he backhanded her hard with the other. Lily whimpered from the pain and immediately stopped struggling. Instead she lay there limp, almost lifeless. She closed her eyes and tried not to think about what he was doing.

James lifted her torso with one hand and unhooked her bra with the other. He frowned. Only then did he think of how he was going to get it off with her hands tied together. He smiled again as he saw that the straps were interchangeable. He unhooked them and threw the stupid thing across the room. Finally he was about to have what he wanted. What he had come here for.

James groaned in appreciation as he stared at her now bare breasts. He took one in each hand and squeezed. She sucked in a breath in surprise and her eyes opened. She looked at him touching her and looked away. She started sobbing again; tying not to move or make any other response to what he was doing.

He pinched her nipples and moaned as he felt the bulge in his underwear. That was it. He was done with foreplay. He moved back down between her legs and pushed her skirt up. Then he ripped her underwear off and saw her eyes open wide. He grinned and went to pull off the last bit of clothing between him and Lily.

* * *

_**3:05**_

Sirius snuck in quietly and gently closed the door behind him. He turned around and froze. He hadn't known exactly what to expect, but his best friend- no- _ex_-best friend about to rape Lily sure as hell wasn't it. Just then Lily spotted him and her eyes flew open. James' hands left Lily's clothing and went to what was left of his own. Sirius whipped out his wand and with a quick 'Impedimenta' James was flown across the room. Sirius debated whether or not to go over and punch James unconscious or just tie him up for a fraction of a second and then settled.

With another spell, ropes tied around James. Then Sirius walked over and punched him; resulting in a rather loud crack. James nose gushed blood but Sirius kept hitting him. He wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp. Unfortunately, he couldn't keep going after he heard a muffled whimper from the bed where Lily was still tied up.

Sirius rushed over to Lily. He hastily pulled the gag out of her mouth and untied her arms and legs. As soon as she was free of the ropes, she threw herself into Sirius' arms; in shock. She sobbed and held onto him as if her life depended on it, which- to her- it probably did. Sirius held her and comforted her rather well despite his anger toward James and the awkwardness he felt because she had her bare chest pressed up against him. He smoothed her hair, rubbed her back, and murmured over and over, "It's okay. It's all okay now. You're going to be alright. You're safe."

After at least twenty minutes, though, his worry for her was starting to ebb away just enough that the anger and the awkwardness were starting to take over. He took a deep breath and gently pulled Lily away from himself. She looked up at him, still crying, and he looked away as he took off his robes. He handed them out to her and waited for her to take them. When she didn't, he looked back to see her face blank and realized that her brain was almost completely shut down and didn't understand what it was that he wanted.

He stepped closer to her again and dressed her in his robes. He had originally meant for her to hold them closed but it was obvious to him that that wasn't going to happen so he improvised. He pulled her skirt back down and looked around for her bra. He clenched his teeth when he spotted it. It was at the other side of the room; next to James. Sirius closed his eyes briefly. He pulled out his wand and then summoned it to him. He turned back to Lily and hooked her bra into place in the back and then reattached the straps in the front. He stepped closer to her so that she couldn't see what he was doing. He didn't want to frighten her as he took off his belt. Then he tied it around her to keep the robes closed. He hugged her to himself once more and kissed her forehead before he reluctantly pulled away from her to pick her up.

He levitated James in front of him and carried Lily as he left the RoR and headed to the hospital wing. He would have just left James in there but didn't want him to get away. James was going to pay for this. So, unable to leave him behind, Sirius brought James with him.

Lily really needed to get to the hospital wing and Sirius was worried the whole way. He tried everything to get her to respond to what he was saying but she just cried until she cried herself to sleep. He was worried about this too, but didn't have the heart to wake her.

As he was walking, he glanced out of a window and realized that it was dark. It must have been after hours. He must have been wrong before. He had probably been comforting Lily for hours. He had wondered why there was no one in the corridors.

Just then, he heard footsteps and hushed voices. He looked around. He was filled with relief as he realized that he was right next to one of his favorite secret passages. He levitated James in and walked in with Lily. He closed the door and listened. He couldn't hear their words yet but he could recognize the voices. It was Snape, Bellatrix, Regulus, and… Peter? His eyes narrowed as he came to the (incorrect) conclusion that they were messing with Peter. He was about to jump out of his hiding place to defend Peter when he heard Peter's voice reply to an unheard question:

"Yes. Tonight's meeting was extremely helpful. I've made my decision. During the next induction ceremony, I'll join the Dark Lord."

There were probably replies to this statement but, if there were, Sirius didn't hear them. He closed his eyes and nearly cried. He had lost two friends in one day. His life wasn't looking that bright at the moment.

Lily mumbled in her sleep and Sirius looked over at her. He changed his mind. As long as he had Lily, life would be brilliant. Although, he couldn't help but to hope that Remus would stay his friend. So feeling betrayed, Sirius mumbled, "Remus better be in the dormitory and not off snogging a Slytherin or something."

As Sirius tuned back into the outside world, he realized that there was no one in the corridor any more. He walked out of the secret passage again with Lily still in his arms and James still floating in front of him.

When Sirius reached the hospital wing, he placed Lily on one of the beds and –though he was tempted to drop him on the floor- put James on the bed farthest away from Lily. He returned to Lily and smoothed her hair from her face.

"Madame Pomfrey." Sirius called loudly, "Madame Pomfrey!"

She came bustling out of her office. She looked at the two students in the room and turned to her cabinet for supplies. She grabbed a few things and started on James, who looked very bad. While she was working on him she said, "Mr. Black, do you know what happened to Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans?"

"Yeah." He said flatly. She turned around to face him and he said, "He was angry because I'm dating Lily." Sirius turned to the older witch and continued, "So, to get back at us, he was going to rape her." The vial in the medi-witch's hands slipped and shattered on the floor. "If I had gotten there even twenty seconds later, he would have managed it. I stopped him and beat the shit out of him. That's what happened to him. Lily, on the other hand, is in shock I think." He looked back down to Lily and held her hand with both of his.

Madame Pomfrey glanced at James and swallowed. She took a deep breath and looked over at Sirius and said, "Well then, in that case, Mr. Black I'm going to floo the headmaster and inform him that there is an emergency. Can I trust that you will not try to finish off Mr. Potter while I'm in my office?"

Sirius nodded his head, not looking away from Lily. She pursed her lips but went anyway. Sirius wasn't lying though. He wasn't going to try and kill James. To do that, he would have to leave Lily and he had no intention to do that. He wouldn't leave her side. There wasn't a chance in hell.

_(A.N: Don't you just love it when the hero gets to the damsel in distress in time because the villain is stupid and rambles on? I know I do! Also, yay! Peter has been discovered. As soon as he receives the dark mark, he's headed straight to Azkaban! Also, yeah, I know that it's not likely that James would go __**that**__ far but it's my story and I want him out of it. So, this was the first thing that popped into my head. Actually, when I started writing this, I had every intention to have this happen. Maybe not this soon but, eh. People always say 'the sooner the better'. Anyway, hope my one reader liked it. Or at least I assume I only have one reader because I've only gotten one review. *Hint, hint. Cough, cough.*)_


End file.
